


Home for Christmas

by josleah



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josleah/pseuds/josleah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people just want to be home for Christmas, but all Myka wants is H.G. Mainly just a bunch of Christmas time fluffiness to lighten the mood. Set towards the end of season 3. Christmas present for blackfoxreddog on Tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackfoxreddog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfoxreddog/gifts).



The holidays were right around the corner and Leena had taken full advantage, decorating every room of the B&B from top to bottom. She’d caught everyone as they’d walked in the door and handed each of them a box full of ornaments, motioning towards the barren tree in the living room. With a collective sigh and a few brief smiles the lot of them headed to the living room and got to work on the tree. After a while, Myka handed her box to Claudia and excused herself to her room. 

XXX

Claudia’s POV  
“OK guys, we really need to do something about Mopey Myka. She’s been depressed ever since the last case with H.G.’s hologram and she’s getting worse. Ideas?”  
“Ooh! We could do a H.G. Wells movie marathon!” Pete suggested.  
“Pete, you know Myka would rip those movies to shreds.” Steve replied.  
“Yeah, you’re right… she’s always hated book to movie adaptions…”  
“Well then, that won’t work…” I started trying to think of other ideas but anything short of a real life H.G. seemed to just fall short. That couldn’t actually happen though, could it? Putting on the last of my ornaments, I told the guys goodnight and headed upstairs to my room. As I walked past Myka’s room, I heard her mumbling and stopped to listen. When I peeked into her room I could hear that she was mumbling H.G.’s name. Closing the door behind me, I turned back to the hallway and just about jumped out of my skin.  
“Hello Ms. Donovan,” Mrs. Frederic said as she stood before me.  
“Mrs. F, what are you doing here?” I asked her, not really expecting a straight answer.  
“It’s come to the Regents attention that Myka has not been the same since the incident in Yellowstone. We’ve come up with a solution that we think will be beneficial for all parties involved.”  
“What part do I have in that plan?”  
“We plan on releasing Ms. Wells in a few days, with the help of an artifact that will keep her in check. We’ve decided that it would be in the best interest to slowly reintroduce her back to the agents, and in a further point in time, maybe the Warehouse. We need you to help reintroduce her and to find a way to tell Ms. Bering.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?”  
“I have faith that you will find a way. I’ll contact you with the details at a later time.”  
I looked back at Myka’s door, thinking of ways to tell her the good news. When I looked back, Mrs. Frederic was gone. “I hate it when she does that!”

XXX

H.G.’s POV  
Blinking rapidly against the horribly harsh light, my eyes slowly adjusted to see Mrs. Frederic standing in front of me.  
“Do we have a new case?” I asked hopeful.  
“Not quite Helena. It’s come to the attention of the Regents that Ms. Bering has been struggling with a depression since the incident in Yellowstone.” She replied, voice even and unreadable.  
“I’ve apologised to Myka on multiple occasions, although I’m not sure what else I could possibly do from within my little prison here.” I hoped she couldn’t hear the hurt in my voice.  
“The Regents have decided that they will be willing to release you back to the Warehouse to work as long as you follow our laid out rules.”

XXX

Claudia’s POV  
As soon as I heard the news I called a meeting early on Christmas Eve. While everyone was settling down at the table Artie grumbled at Claudia, “Why are we all up at this hour? We all had the day off.”  
“I got you all up this early because Myka always sleeps for another hour. I called this meeting to tell you some news, so nobody throws a tantrum tomorrow,” Claudia replied, looking pointedly towards Artie.  
“Ok then, so what’s the big news?” Pete asked, getting a little more curious.  
“Mrs. F told me that H.G. will be coming back to the Warehouse! Of course, she’ll be under supervision and she’ll have an artifact to keep her from doing anything bad and she won’t be working INSIDE the Warehouse for a while but-,”  
“Wait- so when is she coming back?” Steve interrupted.  
“And how can we know she won’t hurt anyone?” Artie challenged.  
“Oh, she’ll be wearing this bracelet that Sylvia Plath used to own, it’ll mellow her out if she gets super upset but with Myka here she shouldn’t need it. ‘Cause Myka will keep her under control.” Artie grumbled but seemed to give in. “She’s supposed to be in later today so I got her room all set up for her. NOBODY tell, Myka. Got it?”  
“Tell me what?” Myka asked, walking into the room and grabbing a bagel from the table.  
“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” Myka gave me her death glare so I started to sweat. “Fine… remember when Little Pete got out somehow and it took you a week to find him? I was playing with him and he kinda got away from me…”  
Myka tsked and bit into her bagel, narrowing her eyes at me. “I don’t know if I believe you or not but I guess I do…” I sighed a breath of relief as she walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and I made my way upstairs to make sure everything was ready for H.G.

XXX

H.G.’s POV  
Climbing the steps to the B&B, I reached the top step as the door opened. I could see Claudia standing there grinning.  
“H.G.!” She came running up to me and hugged me tightly. “I’m so happy you’re back!!”  
“Hello Claudia,” I replied, barely containing a smile. “Dear, you’re slightly crushing me.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry!” Loosening her grip she stepped back and smiled up at me. “Well come on, let me show you where you’re staying!” She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I followed her upstairs where she led me to my old room.  
“Oh my goodness Claudia, everything looks exactly the same.”  
“Yeah, I got some of the stuff out of storage and put everything back where I thought it had gone,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck.  
“Well it looks marvelous, darling,” I told her and gave her a big hug. “You know that I would love nothing more than to catch up with you and talk all night but I’m afraid that I’m rather tired.”  
“Oh, sure! Yeah, I should probably get some sleep too... I’ll see you bright and early, right?”  
“Of course, I wouldn’t miss a moment.” Pushing the door open, I walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer. Inside my favorite fountain pen rolled to the front. I picked it up gingerly and opened the cap, inspecting the nib. The ink still wet on the tip, I fished out a sticky note out of the drawer and wrote a small note down on it then slipped it in an envelope. 

XXX

Myka’s POV  
Groaning, I rolled over and groaned loudly. Christmas Day. I hate this. There’s only one thing that I want and I know that it’s something that can’t be wrapped. Stumbling downstairs, I grabbed a cup of coffee and walked into the living room. Claudia was already standing next to the tree and sorting the gifts to hand out.  
“Ok, who wants to go first? Steve?” Claudia asked as she distributed the first gifts.  
More than halfway through the presents How much longer kept running through my mind.  
“Alright, last one!” Claudia announced, handing it to Artie. “Oh wait, one more,” She said, handing me a small envelope. Doing the math in my head, I couldn’t figure out who it could be from. Turning it over, my name was printed in small cursive lettering. No, this isn’t possible. Quickly I ripped open the flap of the envelope and found that inside was a single sticky note. “Look behind you” is all it said.  
I turned around quickly and saw HG leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Nearly jumping over the couch, I ran over and pulled her close. “How are you here?” I whispered softly, still hoping it wasn’t just a dream.  
“Claudia and Mrs. Frederic worked out a way to let me back,” she told me, grinning from ear to ear.  
“So you’re here for good?”  
“For good darling.”  
I turned back to look at Claudia for the first time in what felt like forever and she smiled back at me. “We thought that getting her back would be good for you. Well, all of us really but you most of all.”  
“Thank you Claudia.” Hugging H.G. closer, I nuzzled my face deeper in her neck. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, but now I’m home. For good."


End file.
